1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a food processor having a power base with a lid-covered bowl thereon and a feed chute through the lid to a cutting disc rotated by a shaft extending into the bowl. To this general arrangement an improved disc construction is provided whereby various inserts may be used in the disc to provide multiple cutting capabilities with the insert and disc cooperating to provide fixed restraint in all necessary directions and provide an essentially two-piece disc for many various cutting functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use food processors, a device fitting in the speed range between blenders and mixers, as a multi-purpose kitchen apparatus that uses generally multiple interchangeable rotary tools such as blades, knives, cutting and rasping discs, and various attachments for blending, mixing, grating, grinding, chopping, slicing, whipping, and other operations in a short time. Such processors have become a commonly used kitchen appliance. They usually comprise a power base with a lid-covered bowl supporting portion and a vertically driven shaft extending into the bowl that carries the cutters in the base of the bowl or various forms of slicing discs that operate immediately below the lid and receive food from a feed chute through the lid. The lid is generally interlocked with the motor circuit to inactivate the processor when the lid is removed and the sharp cutting means or discs are exposed. Such food processors are generally well known and various forms of discs with knives, rasps, interchangeable cutters, have been known in one form or another. Typically, a food slicer employing an interchangeable cutter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,607 upon which the instant invention provides an improvement.
An object of the invention is to provide a food processor of the general known type with an improved disc that may take any one of a number of inserts to provide multiple cutting capabilities.
Another object is to provide such a processor which uses a simple one-part disc and one-part insert by which many cutting operations are obtainable by the use of the proper insert in the two-piece disc structure.